


[fan art] The Fate of Elias

by Zaniida



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Anniversary, F/M, Fan Art, Unseen Things, Vampires, physical touch, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: In celebration of my Two-Year Anniversary here on AO3, I have created a piece of fan art related toUnseen Things.  (I'm debating about making a couple more, just to tide y'all over until the Muse lets me complete my Loki projects and get back to POI.)





	[fan art] The Fate of Elias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisagarland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crimson Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771768) by [Tipsylex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex). 



> _Am I backdating projects again because I didn't manage to get it up before midnight? Sure am!_ (Sigh.)
> 
> But, it's done! Pretty much. I might do a shaded version later.
> 
> Carl Elias may have been forgotten (quite literally) by his friends, enemies, and everyone who ever knew him, but Zoe Morgan (vampiress) has found him and given him new life and a new purpose. And while he's known for holding grudges, he's also able to be pragmatic, to let the past burn behind him and just move on to whatever future awaits.
> 
> Now if we could only figure out what's going on with the other forgotten cast members: Detective Fusco, Bear, and Root. And hope that our heroes manage to stop this thing before anyone _else_ gets forgotten….
> 
> This piece is posted on my new [Pillowfort account](https://www.pillowfort.io/Arkylie)! In case you have wondered more about what's going on in my little corner of the world, well, now I'm blogging a bit. Better than Twitter (because it allows longer posts, obviously, and also is easier to search through and doesn't have so much out of context), and it fills a necessary gap in my ability to connect with a wider audience. I also post reactions to movies and such. Please drop by!

[](https://pillowfortmedia.s3.amazonaws.com/posts/b47a06508abd_AGC%20AO3%20Anniversary%202%20Thanks.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on Loki projects. Hope to get back to POI soon-ish, but no telling how soon "soon" might be.
> 
> On somewhat of an up side, I've been hitting the gym 4-5 nights a week, which feels good and is likely to increase my energy and have other health/wellness benefits, some of which might make it easier to focus on my writing. Going at 2 AM is pretty awesome, as there's nobody there (practically) and I feel less weird doing the sort of things I do on the elliptical (most notably: drumming along to footage of _Rock Band_ songs, and now _Beat Saber_ as well).
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so very much for sticking with me despite all the late updates. Here's to another two years!


End file.
